Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the 7th Gameria that was announced on October 22, 2012, and was released on November 19, 2012. Introduction Taylor/Peggy is excited for the opening day for the Griller Stadium.He/She waits in line for season tickets but Jojo purchases the last tickets. He/she sadly walks away, but then see an ad for Papa's Hot Doggeria that was hiring and it promises the best seats in the game. He/She excitedly think of seeing the game while working. The next day, he/she comes to the stadium and Papa greets them and gives them the keys to the Hot Doggeria and leaves to go see the game. When the game starts, Taylor/Peggy excitedly watches the game through binoculars, but Cletus' face gets in front of the lens He/she then is startled by the customers right outside the stall. Mini-Games #Home Run Derby (replaces Breakfast Blast) #Cool Shot(replaces Hot Shot) #Strike Out! (replaces Pizza Pachinko) #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess (replaces Freeze Putt) #Customer Cravings #Burgerzilla Customer Chart Rank Italic: Closer #Taylor/Peggy (Tutorial customer) #Wendy #Robby #Clover #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru- Day 2 #Scooter- Rank 2 #Greg- Rank 3 #Rita- Rank 4 #Shannon- Rank 5 #Marty- Rank 6 #Zoe- Rank 7 #Penny- Rank 8 #Professor Fitz- Rank 9 #Edoardo Romano- Rank 10 #Rico- Rank 11 #Yippy- Rank 12 #Chuck- Rank 13 #Big Pauly- Rank 14 #Wally- Rank 15 #Clair- Rank 16 #Nick- Rank 17 #James- Rank 18 #Kahuna- Rank 19 #Prudence- Rank 20 #Radlynn- Rank 21 #Cletus- Rank 22 #Maggie- Rank 23 #Cecilia- Rank 24 #Ivy- Rank 25 #Hugo- Rank 26 #Mitch- Rank 27 #Sasha- Rank 28 #Connor- Rank 29 #Johnny- Rank 30 #Willow- Rank 31 #Kingsley- Rank 32 #Allan- Rank 33 #Lisa- Rank 34 #Sarge Fan!- Rank 35 #Mindy- Rank 36 #Edna- Rank 37 #Bruna Romano- Rank 38 #Doan- Rank 39 #Utah- Rank 40 #Olga- Rank 41 #Alberto- Rank 42 #Matt- Rank 43 #Mary- Rank 44 #Georgito- Rank 45 #Carlo Romano- Rank 46 #Kayla- Rank 47 #Cooper- Rank 48 #Akari- Rank 49 #Franco- Rank 50 #Hank- Rank 51 #Gremmie- Rank 52 #Xandra- Rank 53 #Captain Cori- Rank 54 #Vicky- Rank 55 #Sue- Rank 56 #Foodini- Rank 57 #Papa Louie- Rank 58 Closers *70.Bertha *71.Boomer *72.Xolo *73.Pinch Hitwell *74.Quinn *75.Kenji *76.Jojo Customer Debuts *'Bertha' *'Pinch Hitwell' *'Kenji' *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Names in bold mean that the customer is a closer. New Gameria Features *A new furniture scoring system is introduced. Furniture now have visible points and freshness ratings. *Furniture is now categorized by theme by means of colored letter icons, and matching three or more themed items will boost points. *The counter's color can be changed. *Customers do more things in the lobby, such as using smartphones. *Customers have more dance moves. *Customers have more reaction to their orders. Ingredients The format for the ingredients is: Ingredient (Rank Unlocked) (Related Badge). Sausages *'Hot Dog' (Start) (Hot Diggity) *'Italian Sausage' (Rank 4, if Rita is unlocked) (Sausage Server) *'Kielbasa' (Rank 11, if Rico is unlocked) (Kielbasa Pro) *'Veggie Dog' (Rank 21, if Radlynn is unlocked) (Go Green) *'Cheddarwurst' (Rank 28, if Sasha is unlocked) (Cheesy Dogs) Buns *'Regular Bun' (Start) (Bun Basics) *'Chicago Bun' (Day 2, if Tohru is unlocked) (Chicago Style) *'Hoagie Roll' (Rank 8, if Penny is unlocked) (Hoagie Hero) *'Pretzel Bun' (Rank 17, if Nick is unlocked) (Twisted) *'Pumpernickel Roll' (Rank 25, if Ivy is unlocked) (Hearth Baked) Toppings *'Chili' (Start) (Make Rico Proud) *'Cheese' (Start) (Cheese Please) *'Relish' (Start) (Relish Wrangler) *'Onions' (Rank 2, if Scooter is unlocked) (Onion Chopper) *'Tomato Wedges '(Rank 3, if Greg is unlocked) (You Say Tomato) *'Sport Pepper' (Rank 6, if Marty is unlocked) (Sports Fan) *'Marinara Sauce' (Rank 7, if Zoe is unlocked) (Saucy Dogs) *'Sauerkraut' (Rank 10, if Little Edoardo is unlocked) (Cabbage Patch) *'Pineapple Relish' (Rank 13, if Chuck is unlocked) (Tropical Dogs) *'Fajita veggies' (Rank 18, if James is unlocked) (Fajita) *'Pickles' (Rank 20, if Prudence is unlocked) (Pickle Dogs) *'Salsa' (Rank 27, if Mitch is unlocked) (South of the Border) *'Bacon' (Rank 30, if Johnny is unlocked) (Bacon Buddy) *'Mushrooms' (Rank 32, if Kingsley is unlocked) (Make Room for Shrooms) Sauces *'Ketchup' (Start) (Classic Condiment) *'Mustard' (Start) (Mister Mustard) *'Papa's Ballpark Mustard' (Rank 5, if Shannon is unlocked) (In the Ballpark) *'Mayo' (Rank 15, if Wally is unlocked) (Cool Dogs) *'Hot Sauce' (Rank 23, if Maggie is unlocked) (Spicy Sauce) *'Wild Onion Sauce' (Rank 35, if Sarge Fan! is unlocked) (Wild Side) Drinks *'Fizzo' (Start) (Fizz Whiz) *'Hyper Green' (Rank 9, if Professor Fitz is unlocked) (Hyperactive) *'Diet Fizzo' (Rank 14, if Big Pauly is unlocked) (Counting Calories) *'Dr. Cherry' (Rank 19, if Kahuna is unlocked) (The Doctor is In) *'Lemon Mist' (Rank 24, if Cecilia is unlocked) (Lemon Lime) *'Tangerine Pop '(Rank 29, if Connor is unlocked) (Tangeriffic) *'Root Beer' (Rank 33, if Allan is unlocked) (Foamy Goodness) *'Purple Burple' (Rank 36, if Mindy is unlocked) (Great Grapes) Popcorn *'Buttered Popcorn' (Start) (Classic Butter) *'Candy Jack' (Rank 12, if Yippy is unlocked) (Jack Attack) *'Kettle Corn' (Rank 16, if Clair is unlocked) (Sweet Corn) *'Chocolate Corn' (Rank 22, if Cletus is unlocked) (Chocolatier) *'Red-Hot Popcorn' (Rank 26, if Hugo is unlocked) (Some Like It Hot) *'Cinnamon Swirl' (Rank 31, if Willow is unlocked) (Swirl It) *'Cheddar Corn' (Rank 34, if Lisa is unlocked) (Cheddar is Better) *'Cotton Puffs' (Rank 37, if Edna is unlocked) (Cotton Candy Fan) Ranks #Thirst Quencher 8100 CP $145.00 #Sauerkrauter 9750 CP $150.00 #Kielbasa Cooker 11550 CP $155.00 #Candy Jacksmith 13500 CP $160.00 #Pineapple Pro 15600 CP $165.00 #Calorie Cutter 17700 CP $170.00 #Master of Mayo 19800 CP $175.00 #Corn Kettler 21900 CP $180.00 #Pretzel Pro 24000 CP $185.00 #Fajita Fan 26100 CP $190.00 #Drink Doctor 28200 CP $195.00 #Pro Pickler 30300 CP $200.00 #Vegetarian 32400 CP $205.00 #Chocolatier 34500 CP $210.00 #Hot Sauce Hero 36600 CP $215.00 #Lemon Mist Master 38700 CP $220.00 #Pumpernickel Pro 40800 CP $225.00 #Red Hot Hero 42900 CP $230.00 #Salsa Server 45000 CP $235.00 #Cheddar Champ 47100 CP $240.00 #Soda Jerk 49200 CP $245.00 #Bacon Buddy 51300 CP $250.00 #Cinnamon Swirler 53400 CP $255.00 #Mushroom Master 55500 CP $260.00 #Root Beer Buddy 57600 CP $265.00 #Cheese Champ 59700 CP $270.00 #Onion Wrangler 61800 CP $275.00 #Burple Buddy 63900 CP $280.00 #Candy Fan 66000 CP $285.00 #Cheese Grater 68100 CP $290.00 #Chili Champion 70200 CP $295.00 #Relish Pickler 72300 CP $300.00 #Ketchup Squirter 74400CP $305.00 #Hot Dog Hero 76500 CP $310.00 #Chicago Dogger 78600 CP $315.00 #Bun Splitter 80700 CP $320.00 #Tomato Slicer 82800 CP $325.00 #Baseball Buddy 84900 CP $330.00 #Pinch Hitter 87000 CP $335.00 #Hot Dog Warrior 89100 CP $340.00 #Employee Of The Year 91200 CP $345.00 #Order Expert 93300 CP $350.00 #Grill Expert 95400 CP $355.00 #Build Expert 97500 CP $360.00 #Pop Expert 99600 CP $365.00 #Restaurant Manager 101700 CP $370.00 #Restaurant Legend 103800 CP $375.00 #Doggeria Master 105900 CP $380.00 #Stadium Superstar 108000 CP $385.00 #Better Than Papa! 110100 CP $390.00 Trivia *This game is similar to Taco Mia and Pancakeria *Pinch Hitwell wears new clothes every time he comes in. He is the first character to do so. *Coincidentally, Both Taylor and Peggy appeared as first day customers in Papa's Pancakeria, as they do in this game as well. *Matt is redesigned in this game. Icons Gallery 74.jpg Madmandi.jpg Tacomaggieperfect.png Wendy.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 7.30.05 PM.png New Peggy Look.PNG 051 Pinch Hitwell.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.44.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.42.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 11.36.35 PM.png Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Full Upgraded Grill Station.png|Grill Station with all Sausages Full Upgraded Grill Station 2.png|Grill Station with all Buns Hotdoggeria_glitch.png|A glitch can occur if a player clicks the 'next' button in the build section before a sauce completely lands on a hot dog. the sauce will stick up, but it doesn't greatly affect the score. Brandon.jpg Sold out.png|All of the seasons were sold out. Tinychocofriedricemanhappy.png Hinchpitwell.png Burger place.JPG Category:Gamerias Category:Games